The Lines That Divide Us
by ThatStraightedgeGuy
Summary: It has been twelve years since the defeat of the Wandenreich and peace has returned to not only the Seireitei, but Soul Society at large. However, this peace cannot last forever and very soon the concept of what constitutes the 'afterlife' will be shaken to the core. This is unashamedly an AU series set after Bleach ends. Pure speculation in regards to new captains.
1. After All These Years Part 1

A/N: Hello, all and welcome to this re-re-release. Unlike the first re-release, this one is permanent and the name of the fic itself is different. The overarching story and themes are essentially the same, but there are notable deviations from the original. Anyway, enjoy! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: After All These Years<strong>

It had been 12 years since the end of the Soul Society's war with the Wandenreich and relative normalcy had returned to the Seireitei. Of course, with a war comes great loss, and in the war with the Quincies the Shinigami had lost many. The scars from that conflict still lingered, but those who lived through it carry on, they must, it is their duty as members of the Gotei 13.  
>The new Captain of Squad 4, Isane Kotetsu sat in her chair, staring at a photo of Retsu Unohana, the previous Captain of Squad 4. That day marked twelve years since Unohana passed away. Isane grabbed the photo and held it close. She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. Unohana wasn't just a captain to Isane, she was her mentor and the closest thing that she had to a mother. She had come to terms with her death and was living a happy life, but it still hurt, especially on that day.<br>A hell butterfly flew in through the window and landed on Isane's shoulder. It told her about a meeting at the Squad 1 barracks.  
>She put the photo back and got up out of her chair. She found her Lieutenant, Yasochika Iemura and asked him to come along with her to the meeting.<br>"A Meeting?" he queried. "What about?"  
>Isane shrugged her shoulders "I don't know." She began to walk away and motioned for Iemura to follow her. However, he just stood there. Isane looked over her shoulder, a quizzical look on her face.<br>"Captain... It's already been twelve years hasn't it..." he muttered, his voice wavering with every word. Isane's eyes widened and she smiled. "Yeah." she responded. She looked out the window and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. "She'd be happy to see us doing well."  
>She looked back at Iemura to see him sobbing. She waved her hands in front of her chest and tried to get him to calm down. "H-Hey, there is n-no need to cry!".<br>Iemura ran up to his captain and placed her hands in his. "That was so moving captain!"  
>Isane looked at her Lieutenant, utterly confused. "W-What?" she asked nervously. He let go of her hands and looked out the window, making sure to wipe a tear from his eye.<br>"'She'd be happy to see us doing well...'" he said, attempting to do his best at impersonating Isane.  
>She looked at him dumbfounded before cracking a smile and laughing heartily. "Come on, let's go."<br>"Yes Captain!"

The crisp morning air hung over the barracks for Squad 3 and their Captain walked down the halls. Her white scarf fluttered behind her as she made her way to her office. She slid her door open and sighed when she saw the stack of paperwork that she had to do. She slouched in her chair and grabbed the first sheet on the pile. The sheet found itself being put back and the captain scratched her head. Squad 3 didn't fare too well after the war. It had lost both its Captain and its Lieutenant and the squad itself was halved. None of the survivors were suitable enough to become captain. The new captain closed her eyes and put her hands on the back of her head.

...

"Come on in." said Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, inviting the candidate for Squad 3's captaincy inside. Alongside him was the Captain of Squad 2, Suì-Fēng who had bandages wrapped around her arms and neck. Sitting next to her was the Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako, who was in much the same physical condition as her. The remaining Captain who was sitting in on the test was the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was in the best condition out of the group by far, with relatively little injuries. The aspiring captain walked in apprehensively and kneeled down in front of the judges. Captain-Commander Kyōraku smiled and adjusted his flowery pink kimono.  
>"Now then, let's begin shall we?"<p>

...

"Captain? Caaaaptain?" said a voice coming from outside her door.  
>"Y-Yes?" she replied, breaking away from her daydream. She looked at the doorway and sighed. "Oh, it's you Kōzaki."<br>The man in the doorway was Hiroshi Kōzaki, Lieutenant of Squad 3. "The Captain-Commander has called an urgent meeting. All captains and lieutenants are to attend."  
>The captain got out of her seat and smiled "Okay."<br>She made her way to the door and placed her hand on Kōzaki's shoulder "Let's go."

…

The Captains who were left after the conflict lined up in their usual meeting place with the Captain-Commander at the end of the room. It had only been a few months since the war with the Wandenreich and the wounds from those battles were still sore. The Captain-Commander clapped his hands and smiled.  
>"Okay, it is time to welcome the newest member into our ranks!"<br>The large doors swung open and the new captain of squad 3 walked in. She bowed on one knee and waited for the Captain-Commander to introduce her properly.  
>"I would like to introduce the new Captain of Squad 3, Rukia Kuchiki!"<br>The rest of the captains applauded and Rukia took her place in the line.

…

"Captain?" Hiroshi asked. Rukia looked at her Lieutenant surprised, she had spaced out again. She ran a hand through her black hair which she had let grow out. _Must be one of those days_ she thought to herself.  
>"Are you okay Captain?" Hiroshi asked to which Rukia smiled.<br>"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all."  
>"Oh? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"<br>She looked over at Hiroshi and grinned assuredly "Yeah, I was trying to make a dent in that paperwork."  
>"Oh! I see!" Hiroshi replied placing his right fist into his left palm.<br>Rukia looked up to the sky and smiled, she was thankful for the twelve years of peace. After the war with the Wandenreich she just wanted to rest. Luckily for her and everybody else, Shunsui had given the opportunity to let everybody catch their breath afterwards.  
><em>It's good to see the Captain smiling like that<em> thought Hiroshi. Rukia looked over at her lieutenant and noticed that he was staring at her. "What is it?" she asked slyly. Hiroshi waved his hand in front of his face and smiled nervously. "Nothing!"  
>He lowered his hand and looked at Rukia with a serious look.<br>"It is just... It is nice to see you so calm."  
>Rukia didn't expect her lieutenant to say that, she stared at him with widened eyes before looking away, towards the Squad 1 barracks.<br>"It is nice."  
>"What?"<br>"To have had so many years of peace."  
>Hiroshi smiled. "Yeah, it is."<p>

Renji Abarai, captain of squad 7 leaned back in his chair and sighed. _There's nothing to do_ he thought to himself. Just like Rukia and Isane he became a captain due to the vacancies which had popped up after the war. The experience of war wasn't incredibly detrimental to Renji, but he was well aware that it was an experience that he would hate to relive. Despite this, he carried on. As a captain in the Gotei 13 he had to lead by example. Squad 7 itself had barely recovered from the departure of Sajin Komamura, and lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba was hit especially hard. However, life had moved on and he had come to accept Renji as his new captain. Although in all honesty, Renji was more of a friend than somebody in a position of authority.  
>"Yo, captain!" said a familiar voice in the doorway. Renji turned his head to see his lieutenant holding some sheets of paper. Renji scratched his head.<br>"Not more of this stuff." he said with an exasperated sigh.  
>Iba chuckled as Renji reluctantly grabbed the paperwork. "The bad side of being a captain. Isn't it?" Iba said. Renji smiled and he put the paperwork on his desk.<br>His attention shifted to the hell butterfly that flew into his office through the window. He held out his left index finger and allowed it to sit on his fingertip.  
>"Hey Iba." he said.<br>Iba looked at Renji curiously. "What is it captain?"  
>"You've gotta come with me to an urgent meeting apparently." Renji replied.<br>Iba sighed and nodded. "Alright, do you have any idea what it's about?  
>Renji shook his head "I have no idea."<br>Iba scratched the back of his head "Well, the captain-commander tends to hate these things, so you know, this must be rather serious."  
>Renji facepalmed "Gah, I really hate these things."<br>Iba chuckled and placed a hand on Renji's shoulder. "But even you must admit, you kind of like having the privilege of going to the 'captains' meetings'."  
>Renji smirked and raised his arms in an over-the top fashion "Of course, but they are still a pain in the arse! Now, let's go!"<br>"Yes captain!"

"Come!" proclaimed the captain of Squad 9. The person he was sparring with charged towards him, wooden sword in hand, however, the captain avoided it professionally and tripped his opponent with very little effort. He raised his own wooden sword to the throat of his sparring partner, ending the match.  
>"Whoa! That was awesome Captain!" exclaimed the squad's ninth seat as the spectators clamoured around him to express their admiration. He looked over at the squad's green haired lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna who was sitting in the corner, hugging her knees. The captain swam through the crowd and stood over her.<br>"Oi." he said.  
>She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Oh, Shūhei ."<br>Squad 9 Captain, Shūhei Hisagi looked irritated at being referred to so informally, he'd berate any other squad member, but after knowing Mashiro for so long he'd gotten used to it. She hadn't been the same since former captain, Kensei Muguruma passed away. It was even worse around this time of year, since it was close to the anniversary of his death. He extended a hand to her, much to her surprise.  
>"Do you want to spar?" he asked. She looked up to him with widened eyes before grinning from ear to ear. She shot up and tapped her hand on Shūhei's shoulder "Of course!"<br>Shūhei smirked and walked away, tapping the blunt edge of his wooden sword on his shoulder. He suddenly got an awful feeling and looked over his shoulder to see Mashiro's hollow mask forming on her face. He dropped his sword and frantically waved his hands out in front of him.  
>"N-N-No, I didn't say that you could use your mask!"<br>That didn't stop her though, she grinned mischievously before here entire face was obscured by her strange, insect like mask.  
>"Ehhhh? But you didn't say that I couldn't! It's no fair anyway! You have a bankai and I don't!"<br>Shūhei picked up the wooden sword he had dropped and waved it around. "I'm not even using my zanpakutō, so I can't use bankai!"  
>"Oh? Making excuses for when we lose are we?"<br>Shūhei looked at Mashiro, confused "Wait, what? No! Of course not!"  
>The antennae on her mask stiffened straight and a bright red light formed in the space between them. Shūhei's eyes widened "What are you? An idiot!? You can't use a cero in here!"<br>The squad members who remained ran away scared when they saw the cero beginning to materialise. Shūhei prepared for the worst, but was pleasantly surprised when Mashiro's cero dissipated. She pointed to Shūhei's shoulder, he looked at it and noticed the hell butterfly which had found a place to rest. Mashiro removed her mask "What is it?" she asked.  
>"Captains meeting. Lieutenants are required to come as well." Shūhei motioned for Mashiro to follow him, which she did. They got outside and noticed the other Shinigami in the squad, relieved that they weren't blown up by a cero. The third seat spoke up and Shūhei looked over his shoulder. "Captain, Lieutenant, where are you going?"<br>Shūhei turned around and continued walking "To a meeting."

"Captain! Captain!"  
>The 8th squad captain awoke quickly and looked around the dimly lit room that he called home, a piece of paper stuck to his face. He peeled it off smoothly and let out a large yawn whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A large stack of paper loomed over him, almost menacingly, as if it was judging him for falling asleep in the middle of his work. He leaned back in his chair and buried his face deep into his hands.<br>"I can't believe I fell asleep again. I swear I'll never get this paperwork done." He said whilst sighing and running his hand through his hair.  
>"Captain!"<br>A loud voice screamed from outside, almost causing him to fall off his seat.  
>"Y-Yes?" He replied hesitantly, trying to figure out who it was behind that door, however, he was unable to figure out whose voice it was while he was half-asleep.<br>"Captain Commander Kyōraku has requested that all captains attend an urgent meeting"  
>The voice said, with an air of urgency about it.<br>"I swear, I had no idea that being a Captain would be like this." He said, flustered as he got out of his seat and walked out of the door. He looked down at the person who the voice belonged to.  
>"Oh, it is you Haruka" a smile on his face as he spoke to the woman kneeling on the wooden floor. She was rather short, and her black hair flowed down to her shoulders, bangs covering one of her hazel eyes.<br>"C-Captain Kurosaki" she responded nervously, as she stared up at her captain. Captain of Squad 8, Ichigo Kurosaki placed his hand on Haruka's head and chuckled.  
>"Come on Haruka, a Lieutenant shouldn't be so flustered in front of her Captain! Also, you can call me Ichigo ya know, I am not as stiff as some of the other Captains" Haruka pushed Ichigo's hand away as she stood up and became defensive.<br>"C-Captain, I wouldn't dream of referring to you so informally!" Ichigo was taken aback, but didn't drop his laid back demeanour.  
>"So, why is Shunsui calling all of the Captains to a meeting?"<br>"I-I don't know Captain, he has also called the Lieutenants to the meeting as well, but I was only told what I told you"  
>"I see, I see. Well, we better get going then!"<br>Ichigo began to walk away, his haori flowed behind him as he walked, one half of his zanpakutō clung to his back, the other half sat firmly on his hip.  
>Ichigo looked over his shoulder and smiled.<br>"Come on Haruka! Everybody is waiting"  
>She looked on at her Captain's back as he walked away and let out a faint grin.<br>"I guess I am lucky to have him as a Captain."

Just outside the 5th squad barracks stood Captain Shinji Hirako. His Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori stood beside him, her head darting back and forth.  
>"Uhm, Captain? Who are we waiting for?" she said with her usual nervous tone of voice.<br>"That's who." he replied as he pointed at Ichigo and Haruka who were walking towards the two shinigami.  
>"Yo, Shinji! Momo!" Ichigo said with a grin and a wave, much to Shinji's delight.<br>"Why did you take so long?"  
>"Well, I was asleep. I was doing paperwork and dozed off"<br>Shinji chuckled, baring all of his teeth as usual.  
>"Shall we get moving?" He said as he motioned everyone to start walking.<br>"Hey, Shinji. Do you have any idea why Shunsui has called us to this meeting?" Ichigo said, concerned.  
>"Well. Shunsui doesn't really like Captains meetings all that much so I think it must be relatively serious. Also, the fact that he has called our Lieutenants to the meeting too is quite unnerving"<br>"Hey look it's Captain Kuchiki" said Momo to Shinji and Ichigo's surprise.  
>They both looked at each other before replying in tandem.<br>"Which one?"  
>"Oi, Ichigo!" yelled a voice in the distance, answering his question in an instant.<br>"Oh. That one." He said with a deadpan expression.  
>"Captain Kuchiki, is that your brother's old scarf" asked Momo as she drew attention to the white scarf that flowed behind Rukia as she walked.<br>"Y-Yes, he doesn't wear it any more, so he gave it to me."  
>The petite captain's face became a bright red much to the amusement of Ichigo and Shinji. Behind her was the other Captain Kuchiki and Captain Abarai, who gave Ichigo a wave that Ichigo returned. Renji and Iba had run into Byakuya earlier.<br>"Hey Byakuya, what do you think this is about?" Ichigo asked  
>"I don't know."<br>Ichigo and Shinji stared with blank looks as Byakuya walked away with Renji and Iba in tow.  
>"That Byakuya, the life of the party as always I see" Ichigo and Shinji turned around to see Captain Ukitake who wore a big smile on his face.<br>"Oh, hey Jūshirō!" Ichigo said, as informal as ever.  
>The Squad 13 Captain didn't care though, the smile on his face never seemed to disappear. He noticed Rukia behind Ichigo and waved.<br>"Rukia, nice scarf you have there! I didn't think Byakuya would ever part with that!"  
>Rukia continued to blush as she loosened the scarf around her neck.<br>Shinji looked at Jūshirō with a serious look, to which he returned.  
>"No, I don't know why we are being called to this meeting either, but, I have a feeling that it is rather serious. Shunsui isn't the kind of person to call an emergency meeting for a small matter. Although, it is troublesome, I get the feeling that something is seriously wrong. Well, it has been twelve years since the fight with the Wandenreich, unfortunately, it seems as though these peaceful times are not going to last."<p>

Captain-Commander Kyōraku stood at the end of the room with Nanao Ise, his Lieutenant. Filling up the rest of the room were the Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Squads, all of them eager to find out what exactly this meeting was about. The Captain-Commander stood forward and with his usual enthusiasm began to speak.  
>"I sincerely apologise for calling a meeting on this day. I understand that this is a time of mourning for many of you, and I will try to keep this meeting as short as possible so that those with plans won't be held up."<br>Those words resonated with Isane and her Lieutenant, who both looked as if they were about to cry.  
>"I have called you all here on rather short notice because according to Captain Kurotsuchi we have a slight issue."<br>The rest of the Captains and Lieutenants looked intrigued as their attention shifted to the Twelfth Squad Captain.  
>"We have detected an unknown type of reiatsu in Living Sector 967, which is one of the furthest reaches of the World of the Living."<br>Captain Hitsugaya stood forward, much to Mayuri's irritation.  
>"967? I don't know anybody who has been there before"<br>"I have before, and so did Komamura while he was here. Other than that, low-level Soul Reapers patrol areas like that, they appear to be rather void of hollows so we don't send many there" said the short Second Squad Captain in her deep and intimidating voice. Mayuri, who seemed to be getting more annoyed with every interruption, snapped.  
>"Shut up! Let me finish!"<br>The Captains who had stood forward stepped back into line accordingly as Mayuri let out a sigh of relief.  
>"We detected a massive spike in spiritual activity at around 2:30pm local time. My division is trying to figure out what exactly could generate that kind of reiatsu, but as of now, we cannot say. What we do know is that soon after, the reiatsu of that unknown individual disappeared."<br>Everybody in the room briefly glanced at each other, as if they were waiting for somebody to go first. Captain Ukitake was the first to speak up and the others who were present in the room listened to his question intently.  
>"So, do we have any idea who could have possibly taken them out?"<br>"We do not know, however, it seems as though there is more to worry about. After we detected that strange presence my squad went back through the records to see if there were any other anomalies in that location. There appears to be yet another group of people with spiritual powers that we didn't know about." This response had the unwanted effect of piling on more unanswered questions, which the Captains and Lieutenants in the room were trying to figure out. Captain Hisagi was the next to step forward to posit a question to the Twelfth Squad Captain.  
>"So, there are two new groups that we do not know about?"<br>"Yes. I cannot say for certain if the two are related in any way though."  
>The people present in the room looked on in shock. Shunsui however let out a faint chuckle and stepped forward.<br>"My, oh my, how troublesome. Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi, is there anything else that you can do in relation to this?"  
>"I have asked Nemu and Akon to further analyse the two unknown kinds of spiritual pressure. I will have the results for you shortly."<br>Shunsui smiled and nodded before continuing his speech.  
>"Thank you again Captain Kurotsuchi for your work. Well, we cannot just leave this alone. There are two new groups of people that we have to worry about. How troubling."<br>Everybody looked at each other nervously until Shinji stepped forward to offer his opinion.  
>"We need to approach this in a manner that won't get us detected. We need to be stealthy. The last thing that we want is to get into a war here. No offense to Ichigo here, but if we sent someone like him, he'd give us away."<br>Ichigo, obviously annoyed at that statement attempted to cut off Shinji's speech but Shunsui got there first.  
>"What are you suggesting Shinji?"<br>"We need to send in somebody who won't give us away and who will go about their job quietly. This is only for observation I take it, so a covert approach will be necessary. It seems like a job suited for Captain Suì-Fēng over there."  
>Suì-Fēng was taken aback by such a suggestion and looked irritated that Shinji would single her out like that.<br>"I agree." said Shunsui before continuing.  
>"Suì-Fēng is to enter Living Sector 967 and report any odd findings. If she does find the targets, she is to interrogate them. I give her permission to use force if it is necessary."<br>Suì-Fēng seemed somewhat happy to be given something to do and gave Shunsui a nod of recognition.  
>"As for the rest of you, go back to work, and be prepared for anything. I get the feeling that this will not be the last you will hear of this."<br>With those words the meeting ended and everybody went to their respective quarters, but with the content of the meeting burned deep into their minds.

At the Senkaimon was Suì-Fēng who slowly walked to it's entrance. Awaiting her at the gate were a few members from Squad 12 and the Kidou Corps who activated her limiter.  
>"Now, swallow this please." said the petite young woman from Squad 12 as she handed Suì-Fēng a capsule.<br>"What is it?"  
>"It is a capsule designed by my Captain that gets over the language barrier. They speak English where you are going so this pill will make you think they are speaking Japanese and vice versa."<br>"Hm it used to be a needle."  
>Suì-Fēng accepted the strange little orange and blue capsule and with some degree of skepticism swallowed it. She looked at the gate for a few more seconds before beginning her walk again, soon disappearing into it. The doors closed behind her and she was on her way to the World of The Living. <p>

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, there we go. This is supposed to be set 12 years after the war with the Quincies. As of writing this, Rose is dead, Kensei is dead, Yamamoto is dead and Komamura is a fox or something. Of course, canon will change, but I am fairly committed to the identity of the new captains. Oh, and Isane doesn't have bankai. I reason that she was allowed to become captain because it wasn't deemed as necessary for the captain of the relief team to have bankai. Anyway, yeah. I'll see you guys next time.


	2. After All These Years Part 2

A/N: Okay, so we're back here in Karakura Town, 12 years after the end of Bleach! Sorry for the wait, but I have been really sick for the past week and a bit, so I haven't had any motivation aha! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: After All These Years Part 2<strong>

It was a peaceful, sunny day in Karakura Town and a twenty-five year old Karin Kurosaki was walking through the streets. She was still as tomboyish as ever, in stark contrast to her twin sister Yuzu. Karin, like always, had the ability to see ghosts. However, she didn't share her brother's need to protect them, nor did she really feel the need to deal with hollows. According to her, that was the responsibility of the resident shinigami. There was a new shinigami in Karakura Town, and she was relatively competent. It was a necessary attribute if one was to patrol Karakura Town. The place had been a magnet for hollows for quite some time, and it hadn't changed, even after Ichigo Kurosaki left for the Soul Society permanently.  
>Karin rummaged through her bag just to make sure that she didn't forget anything, otherwise her little excursion would have been meaningless. She turned a corner and was facing an unassuming little shop. The sign above the door read 'Urahara Shop' and a sign hung on the sliding door indicated that the place was open. <em>Finally<em> Karin thought. She had come here a few times during the past month, only to find that the shop was closed. Not even Urahara's associates were there. She sighed and slid the door open, only to find that nobody was inside. "Hello." she said, loudly enough so that the people in the back could hear. Her attention turned to some footsteps in the distance, they got louder and louder until Tessai Tsukabishi walked in.  
>"Oh?" he said. "Miss Kurosaki?"<br>"Hey." she replied, without much emotion.  
>"Are you here for the Senkaimon?"<br>Karin shook her head "Not today, I'd never visit Ichi-nii without Dad and Yuzu anyway."  
>Tessai nodded "Of course, then why are you here?"<br>Karin reached into her bag and pulled out a strange contraption. "This thing is busted, I need Kisuke to fix it for me. I have also run out of hollow repellent."  
>Tessai adjusted his glasses and nodded "Sure, just let me get him, he is sleeping right now."<br>_What a bum_. Karin thought.  
>While Tessai went out back to get Urahara, Karin looked at the candy that he sold, even after all these years she had never seen anybody other than herself, Yuzu and whichever shinigami was in the area come here. <em>Where the hell does he get the money to stock these shelves?<em> She thought to herself.  
>"Oh? Finally looking to buy some candy are we?" said a husky voice. Karin turned around to see Kisuke Urahara walking into the store from the back. He was pretty much unchanged, he still wore his characteristic bucket hat and his sandals still made clacking sounds whenever he walked.<br>"Unfortunately not. That's Yuzu's thing. I'm just here to ask a favour."  
>Urahara smiled "Of course. What can I do for you?"<br>Karin handed the silver contraption to Urahara "This thing is busted, I need you to fix it for me."  
>Urahara grabbed it and observed it from all angles. He scratched his chin and searched a nearby draw. He pulled out a screwdriver and began to pull apart the weapon that Karin had handed to him.<br>"Y'know, if you took up Ryūken's offer, you'd be a pretty badass quincy by now, and I wouldn't have to give you these weapons."  
>Karin scratched her head and sighed "I have no interest in these things, that gun is enough to fight off any hollows that attack me anyway. Besides. If I was into that kind of stuff, I would've become a shinigami like my brother."<br>Urahara chuckled at that line and he started to tinker with the insides of the gun that Karin had handed him. "Didn't your brother tell you? My training methods are pretty rough."  
>"Yeah, and so are Ryūken's. I would have been screwed either way."<br>Urahara laughed a little louder "True, true. Okay, there you go. It should be fixed now."  
>He handed Karin the gun and smiled "Is there anything else that I can get you?"<br>"Yeah, some hollow repellent."  
>"Okay." Urahara said as he walked into a back room, he came back out with an odd spray-can and handed it to Karin before sitting down behind his desk.<br>"Thanks." she said without much emotion. She was about to walk out the door, but she stopped. "Oh, by the way."  
>Urahara looked up at her curiously. "Yes?"<br>"Where have you guys been? Normally you get Tessai, Ururu and Jinta to help out while you're gone, but even they weren't here."  
>Urahara chucked and adjusted his green and white hat "Let's just say that we went on a vacation."<br>"Oh?" Karin said, with an intrigued look. She found the idea of Urahara going on a vacation to be rather odd. "Where abouts?"  
>"We travelled around Europe." he said excitedly. Karin was suspicious. There was an ulterior motive to everything that Urahara did, however, it wasn't her place to pry into his life. She really didn't want to do so anyway. She turned around and opened the door.<br>"Okay then, I'm off. Thanks for that."  
>Urahara grinned and waved at her "Not a problem, any time!"<p>

Karin walked away from the shop and towards her apartment. She looked up at the blue sky as she walked, allowing the sun to warm up her face. She still vividly remembered the day that Ichigo had to leave. It wasn't necessarily his choice, it was simply a matter of his ridiculous reiatsu impacting the world of the living. Yuzu had a harder time dealing with it than Karin, there were many nights early on where she cried herself to sleep and many days where Karin had to re-assure her and comfort her. A few people would regard Karin's reaction as cold, but she simply reasoned that it was no different to Ichigo moving to another city. She still had free reign to see her brother, courtesy of the soul tickets that Shunsui had given her and the rest of her family, an offer which Karin took whenever she could. However, work had prevented her from visiting for quite some time. It was quite odd whenever her or Yuzu did visit, mainly because whilst they had gotten older and aged, Ichigo pretty much looked the same as he always did. Despite this, both Yuzu and Karin would always see Ichigo as their older brother. Their father was also essentially the same as always, although he was sad when Karin and Yuzu both left the Kurosaki Clinic, they made an effort to see him as often as they possibly could.

Elsewhere in Karakura Town Tatsuki Arisawa was leaving her dōjō. A few years after Ichigo left she opened up her own, and had managed to create a nice living from it. She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way back home. It was a fair walk, but she didn't mind the long trek. After fifteen solid minutes of walking she noticed a large, muscular man. Even from a distance she knew exactly who it was.  
>"Hey! Chad!" she announced, loud enough for passer-bys to hear. He turned around and waved at Tatsuki along with a nod of acknowledgement for good measure.<br>"What's up?" she asked to which Chad pointed at the guitar case in his hand. She nodded and the two began to walk side by side.  
>"I'm sorry that I won't be able to go and see Ichigo with you and Orihime" Tatsuki said apologetically.<br>"Don't worry about it."  
>Chad hadn't changed all that much, he was still quiet and kept to himself and his loyalty to Ichigo and his other friends hadn't wavered. They walked side by side for some time before running into Karin Kurosaki, who was returning from her visit to Urahara's shop. She noticed Tatsuki and Chad and waved.<br>"Yo." she said blankly. Her greeting was returned by Chad and Tatsuki.  
>"What have you been up to?" asked Tatsuki towards Karin. She pulled the hollow-hunting weapon from out of her bag "Urahara's. I needed this fixed."<br>The trio walked around together for a little while afterwards. However, their nice stroll was broken by an odd reiatsu coming from a distance. They all felt it instantly.  
>"This reiatsu... It's strange..." observed Karin.<br>"It isn't a Hollow or Arrancar" replied Chad.  
>"It isn't a Quincy or a Shinigami either" added Karin. Tatsuki could feel the reiatsu as well, but she wasn't as good as the others at telling them all apart.<br>"What a pain..." lamented Karin, who suddenly noticed Chad and Tatsuki running towards the mystery reiatsu.  
>"Oi! Where are you two going?"<br>Tatsuki looked over her shoulder at Karin "Aren't ya a little curious?"  
>Karin scowled and began following them "I wish that I wasn't involved in this weirdness."<p>

They arrived at the location of the strange reiatsu. It was the intersection of an unassuming suburban street. There was a sizeable crater in the ground and in it stood a tall woman with short, choppy blond hair. She was wearing strange silver armour, not unlike a knight hailing from medieval Europe. She turned her head and glared at her visitors.  
>"Oh? Who do we have here?" she asked. Her voice was rather husky, and seemed to crackle once or twice a sentence.<br>Chad stepped forward and a thick black liquid engulfed his right arm. It stripped away to reveal a red and black mass. His arm appeared to be covered by a leather-like armour.  
>"First, you are going to tell <em>us<em> who _you _are." Chad said bitingly.  
>The woman drew the large broadsword that clung to her waist and sliced the air downwards. The ground that the trio stood on shook and a rift tore down the middle of the street.<br>"Adelajda. Adelajda Zabielski herbu Trzaksa. Scout of Legion 7"  
><em>Going by that name this person definitely isn't from around here. Also, Scout? Legion? What does this mean?<em> Chad thought to himself as he entered a battle stance. Adelajda didn't give him a chance to think as she lunged at him. He held up his arm, protecting himself from her blade. He pushed her off into the air with sheer strength, however, she landed softly back on the ground. Soon after, she vanished from view and reappeared a few centimetres in front of Chad. His eyes widened and she tried to slice straight up his body. Her own eyes widened when she noticed that he had disappeared. She looked up at the sky and saw him standing on air without so much as a scratch.  
><em>That was close<em> thought Chad, _Luckily I found the time to learn Bringer Light. If I didn't, I'd be a goner._  
>"Impressive reflexes" said Adelajda with a smug grin. "It reminds me of a move that we have, Instant Movement. Although, your version isn't very stealthy. You give off a bright green light when you use it, and weird green circles appear under your feet where you land."<br>"Hey Tatsuki, just who is she?" asked Karin nervously.  
>Tatsuki shook her head "I have no idea."<p>

Elsewhere in Karakura Town another person in shining silver armour had landed. He had long brown hair and a scraggly beard. He was about to take off to somewhere else, but he was intercepted by somebody. They wore a nice white suit that fluttered in the breeze. The invader scowled at his guest.  
>"Who are you?" he asked sneeringly.<br>The person in the white suit adjusted their glasses and sighed "Ryūken Ishida."  
>"Oh? My name is Filip Van't Schip, Scout of Le-" Filip looked down at his chest to see that a glowing blue arrow had penetrated his armour and run through his chest. He looked back up and saw Ryūken holding a silver bow.<br>"Y-You bastard..." he stuttered, blood escaping his mouth.  
>"I saw an opportunity and took it. You're just too weak. Normally I wouldn't get involved with matters such as this, but you caught me on the way to the store."<br>Filip collapsed and coughed up some more blood. He tried to stand back up, but Ryūken shot an arrow directly through his head. Ryūken sighed and sat down on the curb, as if he was expecting somebody.

Chad and Adelajda were trading blows just above some modest suburban homes. Adelajda kicked Chad in the ribs and sent him careening into the asphalt. He shakily stood up and wiped some dust off of his shoulders. He looked up at the sky, only to panic when he saw that his opponent had vanished.  
>"Chad! Behind you!" screamed Tatsuki. Adelajda was ready to run Chad through with her large sword, but Karin fired her gun and a ball of reishi, the size of a tennis ball pierced Adelajda's armour and ran straight through her stomach, stopping her in her tracks.<br>"What the..." she fell to one knee and grasped her stomach, wincing in pain and breathing heavily. Karin looked at her gun with a startled look. _What the? I don't remember it ever being this strong? What did that Urahara do to it?_  
>Chad, who saw an opportunity to strike, hit Adelajda with extreme force, sending her flying backwards into a telephone pole. She stood up groggily and wiped some blood away from her mouth.<br>"Tch." Adelajda raised her hand, aiming her palm at Chad. She bent her fingers so that her fingertips touched her palms.  
>"Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma!"<br>A dozen fiery bullets shot towards Chad. _Kid__ō?!_ He raised his arm so that it covered his face and the leather-like armour on his forearm morphed into a shield. Most of the projectiles connected with the shield, save for a few that burnt his legs. It sort of stung, but Chad was able to shake it off. She lunged at him, sword ready to strike, but Chad blocked it with his shield. They struggled for a few more seconds until Chad threw her off. She landed safely and scratched her head.  
>"How can a human like you have this kind of spiritual pressure?"<br>Chad looked at his arm, thinking about her question. "It's a long story."  
><em>I'm definitely going to have to report this to the Führer<em> "No matter" she said sternly before dashing towards Chad incredibly fast. She thrust her sword straight at his neck, which he barely managed to evade. She tried to follow it up by slicing at Chad's head. However, he ducked under her blade and punched her in the stomach, pushing her back ten or so metres. She keeled over and Chad readied his arm for a massive strike. Blue light enveloped his hand and he punched the air, sending an enormous beam of energy towards his opponent. She noticed the hulking blue mass barrelling towards her and she sliced at it downwards. It worked for a metre or so until the entire beam burst into an explosion.  
>"Amazing." said Karin, who didn't expect Chad to still be at the top of his game. Tatsuki had the same stunned expression. However, the fight wasn't over. Once the smoke from the explosion subsided it revealed Adelajda still standing, although just barely. Her sword was upright, driven into the ground and she was unsteadily using it for support. She was breathing heavily and bits and pieces of her armour were chipped and broken.<br>"Damn you..." she muttered, her voice even huskier than usual. Chad hadn't really taken many direct hits during the fight, he was having a fairly easy time against her. He had reasoned that she was only at the level of a 3rd or 4th seat in the Gotei 13.

"Yo." said what appeared to be a middle aged man wearing a shihakushō. Ryūken looked up at the one who had initiated the conversation and back down at the ground, cigarette hanging from his mouth. Ryūken's visitor looked slightly annoyed that he was being ignored and scratched his head.  
>"Come on, the least you can do is say hello"<br>"Why are you here Isshin?"  
>Isshin Kurosaki, former captain of Squad 10, and Ichigo's father sat down on the curb next to Ryūken.<br>"I noticed that spiritual pressure. I took off as soon as I felt it. I didn't think that you'd deal with it. I am kind of surprised to be honest."  
>"It is pretty hard to ignore something like that" Ryūken replied. He pressed the stub of his cigarette into the ground with his foot. "Why didn't you go after the other one?"<br>Isshin scratched his cheek "I can feel Chad's reiatsu, he seems capable enough to take these guys."  
>"You'd be correct with that assumption." chimed in a cherry voice behind the pair. It was Kisuke Urahara. "Hello Dr Kurosaki. Dr Ishida."<br>"Oi, you don't have to call me that." Isshin replied, waving his hand in front of his face.  
>"If you've shown up here, that means there was something to this, wasn't there?" asked Ryūken, breaking up the routine that Isshin and Urahara had going. Urahara adjusted his hat and sighed.<br>"I'm afraid so."

"Wh-What is that?" Adelajda stuttered upon seeing the white leather-like coating on Chad's left arm.  
>"Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo" he replied smoothly. He used bringer light to get up close to her and he pushed her into a nearby wall. He raised his arm and bent his fingers. Blue discs of energy covered his fingertips and he clenched his fist. He struck her whilst she was pinned to the wall and a massive explosion from the attack created large gusts of wind which were felt by Tatsuki and Karin. The wall behind Adelajda had what appeared to be a demonic skull carved into it. Adelajda herself collapsed onto the ground, completely lifeless. Chad disengaged his arms and they returned to normal. He turned to face Tatuski and Karin and gave them a thumbs up along with a cheesy grin.<br>"He still does that?" Karin asked flatly.

Chad's victory was felt by Urahara, Ryūken and Isshin.  
>"Well, looks like that other one was taken care of" stated Urahara.<br>Ryūken didn't seem all that interested and looked over his shoulder at Urahara. "So, what's going on?"  
>"Straight to the point as always I see" Urahara replied cheekily. "Okay, I'll explain."<br>Urahara explained what was happening, and why it was happening. The news clearly shocked Isshin and Ryūken.  
>"I see, so that's how it is" Ryūken said as he placed another cigarette in his mouth.<br>"I'd always wondered if that were the case, ever since I started living here in the World of the Living. After all, it is kind of unbelievable that the entirety of the afterlife is based upon feudal Japan" Isshin said sternly.  
>Ryūken exhaled some cigarette smoke and stood up.<br>"Oi Ryūken, what are you doing?" asked Isshin to which Ryūken sighed and began walking away.  
>"This isn't my problem. I have a hospital to run, have fun"<br>Isshin groaned and crossed his arms "Hey. Kisuke"  
>"Yes?" Urahara replied.<br>"Why aren't you telling the rest of the Gotei 13 about this?"  
>Urahara chuckled and tapped his cane on his shoulder. "My plan requires the Gotei 13 to have as little information as possible"<br>Isshin looked at Urahara with an unimpressed look "I can't say that I approve of that, but your track record is pretty damn good. So who am I to judge"  
>Urahara smirked and began to walk away "I'll come to you if I need anything. See ya."<br>Isshin looked up at the red evening sky. "Yeah, sure." 

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, we have some enemies! With non-Japanese names no less! Where are these mystery people from? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter of The Lines That Divide Us!


	3. The Concept of Heaven

A/N: Here we have a two-fer! We get to see what Suì-Fēng has been up to! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Concept of Heaven<strong>

A Hollow let out a bellowing roar as it chased the ghost of a young girl through a local park in Region 967. It managed to corner the young girl against a closed gate. It raised it's hand and was about to strike down the young girl, but was sliced from head to toe from behind before it could. The Hollow dissipated and scattered in the sky. The one who sliced the Hollow knelt in front of the young girl and patted her head.  
>"I am sorry, I can't send you to Soul Society. I did sense a Shinigami enter through a Senkaimon though, and close by, so I think you'll be fine"<br>The young girl smiled at the young man who stood up and began to walk away.  
>"Uhm, excuse me... What is your name?" asked the young girl.<br>The young man smiled and looked back at the ghost he had just saved.  
>"Josip Seferovic."<p>

Up in a nearby tree the Captain of the 2nd Squad observed Josip as he walked. She had observed him take down the hollow and had taken an interest in him. She thought that he may have been the one she was looking for. Suì-Fēng had been in the area for about a day and up until now hadn't been able to find anything, or anyone of interest. She didn't know exactly where she was, she had been in Region 967 before, but this town looked foreign to her. The pill that she had been given didn't seem to work with writing, a pretty bad design flaw in her opinion. The only clue that she had was the abundance of a dark blue flag with stars on it, and a red cross in the corner. She had never seen such a flag before which didn't help. She grew up in the Soul Society, so she didn't exactly have the best grasp of real world geography, after all, it really wasn't necessary for her to know, and it wasn't taught in the Academy.

Josip put his hands on the back of his head and sighed.  
>"Psh, I really don't want to waste my time on cannon fodder, especially after working close for the second night in a row when I cannot be arsed. Also... There is the issue of what happened yesterday, there may be more of them nearby..." he said to himself. Loud enough for Suì-Fēng to hear<em>.<br>___What happened yesterday? More of them nearby?___ She thought to herself._  
>Josip continued to walk along the gravel path through the park. The trees rustled in the night and the lamp-posts flickered in ten second intervals. The crunching sound that Josip's boots made masked any noise that Suì-Fēng could've possibly made whilst she was observing him. She continued to perch on the branch, like a bird of prey ready to swoop upon it's target.<br>_Hm, I wonder if he is the one who Kurotsuchi was talking about? Kurotsuchi said that there were two groups. It is possible that he is a part of one of those groups..._  
>Her grasp on the hilt of her sword tightened as she continued to survey the situation.<br>_I have to think about this. He was able to take down that Hollow, so he is obviously not an ordinary person. He is definitely interesting. It is probably worth interrogating him._  
>She flash stepped from the branch to a couple metres ahead of Josip, making him stop in his tracks. She turned around and her piercing eyes cut straight through him. Josip stood there, eyes wide as he dropped the hoody he had flung over his shoulder.<br>"You!" She said in her usual booming, intimidating voice. Josip gulped and stared at her a for a while longer before replying.  
>"Y-Yes?"<br>"Who are you?"  
>The two stood there, staring each other down as a cool breeze swept through the park, blowing some loose leaves away from the ground.<br>"Josip Seferovic."  
>"I want to ask you some questions." She said as she pointed her sword at Josip.<br>Josip pulled out what appeared to be a dagger. It had a black blade that resembled glass, and a black handle with a loop at the very end, which Josip used to spin the dagger around his finger.  
>"I can see by your coat that you're a Captain. It is quite rare for a Captain to show up here. In fact. I don't think that I have ever seen a Captain here."<br>"That's right, Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng."  
>"Onmitsukidō? You guys are the Stealth Force yeah? Awesome, that's right up my alley."<br>_I wonder how he knew that_.  
>Suì-Fēng smirked as she entered a battle stance, an action that Josip returned.<br>"I can see that you are interested in using force to subdue me, I invite you to try but..."  
>Suì-Fēng's eyes widened as Josip disappeared from her sight.<br>"It will be of no use"  
>A voice whispered into her ear. She instinctively slashed her sword at whoever was behind her, but he quickly jumped backwards onto a nearby tree branch.<br>_Shit, I didn't even see him get behind me, why is he so fast?  
><em>Josip vanished from Suì-Fēng's sight once more and began circling her using his own kind of Flash Step.  
>"Hah, don't think that you can trick me!"<br>She sliced at Josip, forcing him to duck under her blade, however, it grazed him above the eye, causing his forehead to bleed.  
>"Hmpf"<br>Josip touched his forehead and noticed the blood on his fingertips, he smirked and lunged at Suì-Fēng with frightening speed. She quickly blocked his dagger with her sword, but was unprepared for the dagger in Josip's left hand that she barely avoided. The two exchanged multiple blows and the sound of steel clashing reverberated throughout the night air. Josip swiftly kicked Suì-Fēng in the ribs with his instep, but she elbowed his knee in return. They continued to exchange blows until Josip threw the dagger in his right hand up into the sky. He punched Suì-Fēng in the confusion and leapt over her whilst she was holding her nose. He sliced the back of her leg with the dagger in his left hand after he landed causing her to kneel down in pain. The dagger that was thrown into the sky found its way back into Josip's right hand and he attempted to stab Suì-Fēng in the back of the neck. Yet, she managed to turn around and block the strike with her sword. The two smirked simultaneously and jumped away from each other.  
>"That was an impressive move back there, but that won't be enough to defeat me I'm afraid!"<br>Josip chuckled and spun his daggers around his fingers.  
>"So this is a Captain ey? My Grandfather was right, you guys are amazing."<br>Suì-Fēng returned the chuckle and grinned.  
>"Please, flattery is not going to get you anywhere"<br>"I am well aware that it won't"  
>"I am surprised, a lot of men wouldn't fight me because I am a woman"<br>"Hmpf, idiots. Gender doesn't matter on the battlefield. Not fighting back would be an insult to your ability, would it not?"  
>Josip narrowed his eyes and flash stepped behind Suì-Fēng, but she knew it was coming and quickly sliced behind her, cutting Josip's shirt. She flashed stepped towards him and tripped him, with the intention of stabbing him whilst he was on the ground. Josip rolled out of the way and tripped Suì-Fēng in return, attempting the same move, but she kicked one of Josip's daggers out of his hand. He tried stabbing her with the other, but she quickly rolled out of the way and punched him in the stomach. Whilst he was hunched over she elbowed him in the jaw, causing him to fly into the stone wall of a public restroom.<br>_Shit, she's good, and she's not even using her Shikai. Fighting cannon fodder for so long has made me rusty, I have to step up my game  
><em>Josip sluggishly got up to find Suì-Fēng standing over him, much to his surprise. He smirked and stood up, disregarding the fact that she was right there. They both attempted to land the first blow, but their blades connected instead, causing an explosion and debris from the public rest-room to rain from the sky. They continued to exchange blows, but neither was able to get an advantage. Josip ran circles around Suì-Fēng in an attempt to confuse her, but she was wise to it as she sliced at him.  
>"This didn't work the first time so what makes you th-"<br>The Josip she cut dissipated much to her shock.  
>"What kind of trick is this? A Clone?"<br>Josip appeared behind her once more and kicked her into the sky. She quickly regained her bearings and looked down to see what looked like Josip wall jumping through the air. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, elbowing her and sending her flying towards the earth, which she hit with frightening force. He kicked off thin air and flew towards Sui Feng like a torpedo. He went for a thrust, but Sui Feng was somehow able to block it, causing them both to fly backwards with horrific force. Suì-Fēng landed back first into a tree and Josip barrel rolled across the tough dirt surface of the park. Both of them sluggishly stood up, breathing heavily. The injuries that they had sustained throughout the fight were beginning to show, but that didn't stop either of them from enjoying the experience.  
>"Hah, that isn't Shunpo." Suì-Fēng said, a smile on her face as she wiped some blood away from her lips.<br>"Nope, it is called Déplacer"  
>"I see, it seems fairly different than Shunpo, Sonido and Hirenkyaku"<br>"Déplacer is done by kicking off the ground and grabbing it again with your feet at the desired location. If done wrong, it could end horribly."  
>"It sounds like a pain."<br>"Not for a master like me..."

"Whisper, Feuilles de Changement." said a voice in the distance, catching both Suì-Fēng and Josip by surprise.  
><em>That was a release command?!<em> Suì-Fēng thought, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
>"Goddammit Kari..." cursed Josip, covering his face from a large gust of wind. A barrage of red and orange leaves encircled the area and in the distance a young woman stood. Beautiful red robes rippled behind her and long orange hair flowed down to her shoulder blades. She stared at Suì-Fēng with fierce dark green eyes and disappeared from her sight. She reappeared behind the Captain and sliced at her shoulders with both daggers. Before Suì-Fēng could react Kari had disappeared again and reappeared next to Josip, autumn leaves still covering the vicinity and falling from the sky. She was beautiful and graceful, her moves were dance-like, like she was at one with the leaves, floating in the wind.<br>"Why did you have to use your Liberation?" Josip said sternly.  
>"You won't be able to take down a Captain unless you use your Liberation." She replied calmly.<p>

_I know that was a release command! But there is no __Zanpakutō__ release that looks anything like that. Her daggers look like ordinary unreleased __Zanpakutō__. Just who are these people?__ Suì-Fēng disregarded this for now and instead asked the most simple question that she could.  
><em>"You. What is your name?"_  
><em>"Kari Chastain." she replied smoothly._  
><em>"Why have Soul Society sent a Captain here?" Kari followed up, pointing one of her daggers at Suì-Fēng. The daggers themselves had square guards with engravings of leaves and both had an orange hilt.  
>Suì-Fēng decided to answer truthfully, there was no real point deceiving them.<br>"Reconnaissance mostly. We detected some foreign spiritual pressures, so I was sent here to investigate."  
>Kari and Josip looked at each other and then back at Suì-Fēng, but before Josip and Kari could respond, an explosion in the distance caught the attention of all three.<br>"What the hell is it now?" muttered Suì-Fēng, aggravated at all of these unforseen events. A young woman ran out from the smoke. Her clothes were tattered and she had cuts all over her body. A broadsword clung to her back and grenades along with other explosives lined her belt. She grabbed a gun from a holster and fired into the smoke. Suì-Fēng looked over her shoulder, only to find that Josip and Kari had vanished. __Dammit!___ She thought.  
><em>The woman noticed Suì-Fēng and ran towards her. She stopped at her side and threw a grenade into the smoke._  
><em>"Hey." she said ridiculously casually. Suì-Fēng didn't really know how to respond to that. She just stared at the woman with her mouth agape.  
>"Ooh, hang on a sec." she said, grabbing two pistols from their holsters and firing them into the plume of smoke. Suì-Fēng saw some figures within the gray mass fall down.<br>"Okay, here's the plan." she said, still firing her guns nonchalantly. "You're gonna follow me. I've been running around this region of heaven looking for a Shinigami with no luck. You're the first one that I have seen, and you're gonna help me out."  
>Suì-Fēng was taken aback at the assertiveness of this woman. She was slightly insulted that this woman would talk to a captain like that.<br>"Why should I help you?" Suì-Fēng asked, demanding a swift answer.  
>"Look. I am not stupid. I know that you're looking for answers. That is the only possible reason your superiors would have for sending a captain here. You help me, and I'll help you."<br>Suì-Fēng was in no position to turn her down. "Okay." she said begrudgingly.  
>The woman chuckled "Great! Well then, let's shake these guys off! I know a place where we can hide out!"<p>

The two ran as fast as they could and managed to reach the centre of the town. They were relatively safe there, their pursuers weren't going to risk causing a commotion in such a populated area. Suì-Fēng looked around at the Victorian era buildings. This environment was entirely foreign to her.  
>"Follow me." said the blond woman whom Suì-Fēng had escaped that scuffle with. The entered an old hotel building made out of aging brown bricks. They walked inside and made their way up the creaking stairs. The hotel room itself was a modern looking one, a complete juxtaposition to the old style building. Despite this, it was a simple affair with one bed, a coffee table and old box television. The other woman discarded her beige trench-coat revealing the simple black shirt underneath. She placed her sword and firearms in the corner of the room along with her belt full of bombs and other unusual explosives. She slipped out of her boots and collapsed onto the bed with a satisfied grin.<br>"Oi." Suì-Fēng said coldly, to which the woman raised her index finger.  
>"Shh, just give me a second. I've been running from those guys all day."<br>Suì-Fēng growled and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, waiting for her companion to catch her breath.  
>After a few minutes the woman shot up and sat on the edge of her bed.<br>"Okay. First off, I think that some introductions are in order."  
>Suì-Fēng nodded "I am Suì-Fēng, Captain of Squad 2 and leader of theOnmitsukidō."<br>The woman stared at Suì-Fēng with her brown eyes. "My name is Claire Eskelinen. I have come here from the European Soul Society!"  
>Suì-Fēng looked at Claire, confused. She had never heard of such a thing, according to her there was only one 'Soul Society'.<br>"Hm?" Claire said curiously. "You do know what I mean by 'European Soul Society' right?"  
>Suì-Fēng shook her head. Claire sighed irritably. "Damn, hang on a sec." She reached into her bag which she had thrown amongst her sword and other items. Claire pulled out a sheet of paper and a pair of glasses. She sprawled the paper onto the coffee table and put on the glasses.<br>"Okay. Geography 101." the sheet of paper was what appeared to be a map of the world, however, it was marked with black lines that seemed to divide it. Claire pointed to a specific part of the map and traced along some black lines that marked a particular section of the globe. Within said section was Japan, The Philipines, parts of Indonesia and Papua New Guinea as well as a sizable chunk of Australia.  
>"This right here, is where your region of Heaven is... Oh, hang on, your 'Soul Society'. Sorry, that terminology is still weird to me."<br>Suì-Fēng looked at the map with intrigue. "What exactly do you mean?"  
>Claire scratched her cheek and adjusted her glasses. "Well. The 'Soul Society' that you are familiar with is only one of eight in existence. The World of the Living is split along completely arbitrary lines that in no way accommodate ethnic or religious differences. I'll give you an example."<br>Claire pointed to another area of the map, Europe. "People who die here, go to my 'Soul Society'. The European one. However, this is problematic." Her finger shifted to the Balkans. "This is an incredibly volatile part of Europe, the different ethnic groups here hate each-other. Yet, they all go to the same Soul Society. The same, overcrowded Soul Society. However, sometimes, we have the opposite problem." Her finger shifted yet again, this time to Turkey, which had a horizontal line running straight through it. "This country right here is split between two different Soul Societies. Now, once you die, you are bound to your own Soul Society, you will never be able to enter another one without the... Hang on... What do you guys call him... The Soul-something."  
>"The Soul King?"<br>"Yes! That's right! You will never be able to move from Soul Society to Soul Society without their permission. So, let's just say we have two brothers. One lives in Istanbul over here, the other in Antalya. When they die, they'll go to different Soul Societies, and they will _never_ be able to re-unite."  
>Suì-Fēng's eyes widened, Soul Society may not do much to re-unite families, but there is always a chance. Claire continued to talk.<br>"We see this problem in a few places. Iceland for example is split in two, however, quite possibly the strangest example is right here. In Australia. This place is split into three."  
>Claire pointed to another spot on the map, which fell within the Soul Society that Suì-Fēng was familiar with. "We are here, in a large town called Ballarat. So, somebody who dies here will be sent to your Soul Society." Her finger moved once more. "This right here, is where the city of Melbourne, home to three million people is. Do you notice anything about this spot?"<br>Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes, searching for the answer. They shot open when she figured out what Claire was talking about. "There is a line running right through the middle."  
>Claire smirked and nodded. "Yeah, the city is split between different Soul Societies. So, imagine that Turkey example I gave but within the confines of a city." Claire shook her head solemnly. "You wanna know how ridiculous this can get?"<br>Suì-Fēng nodded.  
>"Well, let's just say a line runs through somebody's house. The Soul Society they go to would depend on which part of the house they die in."<br>"You've got to be joking." remarked Suì-Fēng to which Claire shook her head  
>"Nope. I'm completely serious."<p>

Suì-Fēng buried her face into her hands, unsure of what to make of what she was hearing. She calmed down, and finally asked the question that she had been sent there to find the answer to.  
>"Okay. Yesterday, we had a meeting, and our resident scientist told us about some 'foreign' reiatsu. Do you have any idea what this means?"<br>Claire looked up at the roof, looking for the right words.  
>"Okay. I am going to assume that the 'reiatsu' this scientist detected belonged to a, or a group of Reapers."<br>"Reapers?"  
>"Yes. Every 'Soul Society' has some sort of military, and like you guys they generally send souls to their respective 'Soul Societies' and such. However. The methods and what happens to Hollows that are 'purified' differ from region to region. In this 'Soul Society' you guys purify Hollows and they are sent to the afterlife, no problems. However, the Soul Society that I am from is different. The Reapers do 'purify' Hollows, except. These souls are sent to a specific location. Where they are then executed."<br>Suì-Fēng looked at Claire, shocked. The ethics behind purifying Hollows had been discussed at length in the Soul Society, hell, they fought a war with a group of people who differed from the Shinigami on the issue significantly.  
>Claire shrugged her shoulders. "It used to be worse. They used to just kill Hollows, avoiding the whole 'purifying' thing completely. Of course, as you may know, this was bad for the whole 'balance of souls thing', so they came up with an alternative method."<br>"So, is Hueco Mundo split up like this too?"  
>Claire nodded, "Yup."<br>"So, where do you fit within the Reapers?"  
>"Me? Nah, I am not a Reaper. I am something else entirely. I am an Engineer!" Claire replied proudly.<br>"An Engineer?"  
>"There are four branches to the military. Engineers like me who build stuff and fight using unconventional weapons, as you can see." Claire said, pointing to her pile of stuff in the corner of the room.<br>"Then there are Reapers. These guys are the majority, soldiers pretty much. Those were the guys who were chasing us earlier. Then we have the 'Scientists'. Buncha nerds if you ask me. All they do is write crap down, never willing to get their hands dirty."  
>"Yeah, we have guys like that." Suì-Fēng interjected.<br>"The last group are the 'Alchemists'. I can't tell you much about them. They spend a lot of time creating potions and stuff, mostly to heal people. They're a branch of the military in name only. They have their own agenda. I don't know much about them, however. If an Alchemist focused on combat... Well, they'd be stupidly powerful."  
>"I see." Suì-Fēng said with her hand on her chin, however, she realised that there was one more thing that she had to ask.<br>"Hang on, who were those two people that I fought earlier?"  
>Claire had to think for a second before she realised what Suì-Fēng was talking about.<br>"They were Assassins."  
>Suì-Fēng's eyes widened.<em><br>_Assassins? She thought with shock.  
>"Well, Assassin is kind of a misnomer. They don't actually assassinate people. They only have that name because of the way that they fight. Historically, they are the Guidage-Creux, which means 'Hollow Guide'. Basically, they were spiritually aware humans who didn't like the Reaper's attitude towards Hollows. So basically, they do what the Shinigami here do. They originated in France, but spread throughout Europe, and eventually, thanks to recent immigration, here in Australia."<br>It is kind of like the Shinigami and Quincy, but reversed thought Suì-Fēng.  
>"Any more questions?" asked Claire to which Suì-Fēng shook her head.<br>Claire grinned from ear to ear. "Good! Now. I am going to ask you a favour."  
>Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"<br>"Take me to your Soul Society."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh, the plot thickens. So. We have multiple Soul Societies! The whole idea that the entire afterlife is based around feudal Japan has always bugged me, so I thought that I'd write a story addressing that, so yeah! Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Ambitions Of An Empire

I don't know what to say here sooooo, here we go! Chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ambitions Of An Empire<strong>

"What?" Suì-Fēng asked, still taken aback by Claire's request.  
>"I need you to take me to your Soul Society. There are things that I need to tell your superiors"<br>Suì-Fēng thought for a second before replying "I'll have to ask the captain-commander, but first I need to report my findings"  
>Claire nodded, Suì-Fēng could tell that this was a serious request. Most of the things Claire said were lined with a certain enthusiasm, but she was completely serious in this moment.<br>A loud beeping rang throughout the small room, catching the attention of both Claire and Suì-Fēng, breaking the tension. Suì-Fēng knew exactly what it was and pulled out a small device, similar to a phone from underneath her kosode. She scanned the contents of the message and her expression became one of shock. Claire noticed the change "What is it?" she asked. Suì-Fēng ran a hand through her hair.  
>"I just got a report from Soul Society. There were two more of those people with strange reiatsu reported in a place called Karakura Town. Fortunately they were both taken out."<br>Claire scratched her head and sighed "I see, this is more urgent than I initially thought."  
>Suì-Fēng looked at Claire with a raised eyebrow. "How urgent was it to begin with?"<br>"Pretty urgent."  
>Suì-Fēng rubbed her temples irritably and walked out of the room.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Claire curiously.  
>"To report my findings. Also, to ask the captain-commander for your clearance" and with that sentence finished, Suì-Fēng shut the door behind her, leaving Claire alone.<p>

Elsewhere in Ballarat, Josip and Kari ran across the rooftops of the suburban area of town. Kari had since disengaged her Liberation and her hair had reverted back to its usual style, black and shoulder length. She stared at the night sky with her brown eyes.  
>"It seems as though shit has really hit the fan ey?" chimed in Josip, catching Kari's attention. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.<br>"It seems that way Joe-sup"  
>"I told you not to call me that" he replied, unamused. Kari grinned mischievously "Yeah nah, I'm still gonna call you that."<br>Josip grumbled, annoyed before suddenly stopping.  
>"What is it?" asked Kari, who had unintentionally leapt to the next roof over.<br>"We can slow down now." said Josip, relieved.  
>"We can?"<br>"Yeah, I can't sense those reapers any more"  
>Kari let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god, I can't take using Deplacer constantly."<br>Josip appeared right beside Kari "Let's go home, I am sure that Matt would like to hear about this."

"What do I think? Well. I don't quite trust her, but I am not willing to let useful information get away. I am already annoyed that I wasn't able to catch those 'assassins'"  
>"Okay. Yeah. I'll do that."<br>Suì-Fēng clicked a button on her communicator and walked back into the room. Claire was sprawled out over the bed, napping. Suì-Fēng kicked her feet which were hanging over the end of the bed. Claire slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
>"You're coming with me" Suì-Fēng said assertively to which Claire smiled. "Perfect!"<br>"Show me your wrists" Suì-Fēng asked of Claire flatly. Claire did as she was told and stretched out her arms so that her wrists were visible to Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng placed her index finger and middle finger on Claire's left wrist. She muttered some words under her breath and gold chains wrapped themselves around Claire's wrists. After a while they became invisible and Suì-Fēng removed her fingers from Claire's wrists.  
>"What did you do?" Claire queried.<br>"I sealed your reiryoku with kidō"  
>"I take it that kidō is some sort of magic?"<br>Suì-Fēng didn't acknowledge Claire's question and asked her to follow.

Near the main Senkaimon in Soul Society stood Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who had just gotten word that his Captain was returning. He looked over his shoulder and saw Captain Rukia Kuchiki, her scarf flowing behind her.  
>"Captain Kuchiki?" said Ōmaeda, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I was asked by the Captain-Commander to greet Captain Suì-Fēng."  
>"I am her Lieutenant, I could've done it, you didn't have to come out all this way."<br>"She is coming here with somebody else. A few Captains might deter them from trying something funny."

Ōmaeda nodded and turned his gaze back towards the Senkaimon that had begun to open. A blinding white light emanated from the massive door as it opened. In the light two figures appeared, walking towards Ōmaeda and Rukia.  
>"Captain!" said Ōmaeda excitedly as he ran up to his Captain. She nonchalantly raised her fist and Ōmaeda ran straight into it.<br>"Captain, what was that for!?" he bellowed, holding his now bleeding nose.  
>"Act a little dignified for once!"<br>"Captain Suì-Fēng, is she the woman you were telling us about?" asked Rukia to which Suì-Fēng nodded.  
>"I put a bakudō kidō on her. I have sealed her reiryoku for now. Just in case she tried something funny."<br>Rukia nodded and turned to Claire.  
>"Oi! Don't help him, he needs to learn his lesson!" snapped Suì-Fēng at Claire who had offered Ōmaeda some help.<br>"So this is 'Soul Society' eh? I kind of expected as much, Japan is the dominant culture in this region." said Claire to herself as she made her own observations.  
>"Ooooh! Are you a Captain too!" she cried with enthusiasm as she pointed at Rukia. Confusion flushed Rukia's face as she nodded.<br>"Oi, stop acting like a five year old!" yelled Suì-Fēng.  
>"Come with me" said Rukia as she motioned for the two to follow her, which they did.<br>"What is this place?" asked Claire, still making little observations.  
>"This is the Seireitei, it is the centre of Soul Society and it is where the Shinigami reside." Rukia replied, seemingly happy to answer any question she was asked.<br>"Would I be correct in assuming that the 'shinigami' are like the military here?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Do the shinigami run Soul Society itself?"  
>"No, we have a specific government that does that."<br>"I see, that is different to where I am from."  
>Rukia turned around and looked at Claire, surprised.<br>"Are there shinigami where you're from?" Rukia asked Claire in a role-reversal.  
>"Yes, they are called reapers. They are the largest branch of the military and Heaven is run by them."<br>"How is everything structured?" asked Rukia curiously.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Claire in response.<br>"Well, here the Shinigami are split into Squads with a Captain, second seat, third seat and so on. Is there something similar in the European Soul Society?"  
>"There are eighteen groups called Legions, with a leader called a 'Scout'. Above the Scouts are nine Imperial Senators, who, as their name may imply, have a seat in the Imperial Senate, and they have control of two Legions"<br>"How many soldiers are there?" asked Suì-Fēng.  
>"I'd say around 250,000"<br>The group arrived at the large door of the meeting place, and were let in soon after. Suì-Fēng and Rukia quickly took their places in line, leaving Claire at the end of two lines of experienced combatants. She made her introduction and bowed out of respect.  
>"Welcome" proclaimed Captain-Commander Kyōraku. "I hope that Captain Suì-Fēng and Captain Kuchiki have been as accommodating as possible. Suì-Fēng relayed the information you shared with her to us so we are not completely in the dark here. However, I wish to understand why you have asked to come here"<br>Claire nodded and stood forward. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"A few months ago, a three year long civil war in my Heaven ended. It began with a military coup in which the old Emperor was killed. It would be akin to the Soul King being murdered by the the shinigami here. This created a civil war, with the military on one side, and my side, who wanted to create a freer Heaven. Unfortunately though, my side lost, and now the military is in control politically as well. As I was a member of the opposition they threw me in prison, it was whilst I was there that I heard. I knew that this new regime was evil, but... They invaded another region of Heaven."  
>Everybody's eyes widened, Kyōraku just adjusted his sakkat, still keeping an open ear.<p>

"Unfortunately the region they invaded had been fragmented and war torn for thousands of years, which meant they were able to roll over any and all opposition in a short amount of time. After their victory they began hunting down and slaughtering any opposition, as well as executing those they had thrown in jail, including me. Luckily I was broken out by some assassins. I came here for one reason. To warn you all. A reliable source has told me that. That this region is next. Their next target is Soul Society."  
>It was as if the entire world had been stripped of sound. The birds that would have otherwise been heard chirping had stopped singing. It had become so deathly quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Nobody knew what to say. Captain Kurosaki had his fists clenched, as if he wanted to scream.<br>"Why? Why are they doing this?" he said through clenched teeth.  
>"All of the regions of Heaven are separate, unless you get permission from the Soul King, you cannot move from the region your soul is tied to. They want to unite all of the regions. Under their name. Through war and bloodshed."<br>"Hang on then" asked Captain Hisagi, catching the attention of Claire, "How are you able to come here then? If you need permission from the Soul King."  
>"I told you, we don't have one, he was killed in the coup. So we are able to move freely. I know that their death makes no logical sense, I am still trying to understand it. Anyway, that's not the point, the regions must remain separate, I have some theories as to why"<br>"Oh? Theories?" asked Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi curiously.  
>"I am only in the early stages, none of them are fleshed out"<br>"Who was the group that was chasing you?" asked Renji, "We detected it here."  
>"I am kind of a fugitive remember, they had been chasing me for a while."<br>The room grew quiet once more, until Rukia stood forward, "What about these assassins? Should we ask them to help us?"  
>"No, if they want to help out they will do it on their own accord. Although, they'd be good allies because the reapers are scared of the assassins. The assassins know how the reapers fight better than anyone. They wouldn't want them telling you guys their weaknesses."<br>"Is there a concrete date for the invasion?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.  
>Claire shook her head. "I have no idea when, I am sorry."<br>"I have a question." said Captain Hirako, to which Claire nodded.  
>"Why have they chosen to attack us instead of some other place?"<br>"It is purely tactical. This region is only one of three regions that utilise spiritual power to a large degree. They'd rather take you guys out now in a surprise attack, rather than risk you catching wind of what they're doing and spending time preparing for an attack."  
>"Who are the other two Soul Societies?" Shinji followed up.<br>"The European Soul Society, and the Chinese Soul Society."  
>The room became silent again and Kyōraku stood forward.<br>"I think we all need time to go away and think. Claire, I give you permission to do research with Captain Kurotsuchi. It seems as though you have a bit to keep you occupied. However, we are not going to remove the seal yet."  
>Kurotsuchi looked annoyed at this turn of events, but bit his tongue.<br>Claire nodded and bowed slightly "Thank you" she said.

"So yeah, that's what we know Matt" said Josip, who had just informed his friend, Matt Paartalu about the Reapers in the park, as well as the captain whom Soul Society had sent out. Like the rest of the group, Matt was twenty years old and in University. They had all known each other for three years, although Matt had known Kari since they were both thirteen. Josip was a late arrival to the group. Matt brushed his medium-length brown hair away from his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Well, this is quite inconvenient"<br>Kari, who had been in the kitchen grabbing a drink, collapsed onto the couch next to Josip and put her feet up on the coffee table. Josip, whose personal space was being invaded, pushed Kari away, causing her to spill her drink slightly.  
>"Oi!" she said angrily. Josip didn't seem to care. It was hard to believe that this abrasive woman was the same one who fought in such a graceful fashion against Suì-Fēng. Josip messed up his short brown hair in frustration. "Hmpf, this is kind of annoying"<br>"If you find it annoying then stay out of it" Kari said, after taking a large gulp from her can. Josip turned to her and sighed "I would like to stay out of it, but I have a feeling that we'll be dragged in somehow"  
>"Well, I suppose we could observe for now" chimed in Matt, with a perpetual smile glued to his face.<br>"We could ask Mirza" Kari stated, salvaging the last remnant of her drink. Her mention of Mirza drew Josip's ire, which she noticed straight away "Oh. Right, sorry"  
>"Anyway, there is also the problem of the Reaper that assaulted us" Josip said, changing the subject.<br>"Which, I heroically took care of!" Matt responded, proud of his achievement. Josip rested his chin in his right palm "Psh, a scrub like him is no trouble for us"  
>"Yup, and a scrub like you wouldn't have won against that captain" Kari said with a smirk.<br>"Oi, I would've beaten her!"  
>"Without your Liberation? No way"<br>Josip scowled and looked back over at Matt, who was still smiling. "So" Josip said "Why do you think we were targeted?"  
>Matt sat back in his couch and interlocked his fingers in front of his chest "I don't know, maybe they're worried about us teaming up with the shinigami?"<br>"Why would the shinigami ask for our help? They never have before?" Kari interjected.  
>"I dunno, maybe they don't know that we exist, we are pretty good at hiding ourselves after all" Josip answered. Matt groaned and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Either way, this is a problem"  
>"We don't even know the full story so it's pretty hard to come up with a pla-"<br>A knock on the door was heard, catching the attention of all three.  
>"Who would visit at this hour?" Kari grumbled, clearly irritated. Josip stood up and walked up to the door. He looked through the peep-hole and back at Kari and Matt. He shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know who it was. Kari and Matt looked at each other concerned and placed their hands on their daggers. Josip cautiously opened the door, one hand on a dagger for good measure. On the front porch was Kisuke Urahara.<br>"You can take your hand off of your weapon, I won't bite"

Urahara sat on a couch, being watched closely by all three assassins. He chuckled and adjusted his hat,  
>"It is good to know that you understand me, I was worried that there would be a communication issue here."<br>Matt smiled and placed his chin in his right palm. "We are given an injection that allows us to understand souls, even if they're speaking a different language. It is permanent, but it leaves a nasty scar" Matt lifted his sleeve, revealing a reddish, purple mark on his shoulder.  
>"Well, either way, it is nice that we can talk"<br>"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Josip, who placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Urahara.  
>"Straight to the point I see" Urahara replied, "my name is Kisuke Urahara, I am but a humble shop-keeper"<br>"I have trouble believing that" Kari said, deadpan to which Urahara laughed.  
>"As for why I am here, well, I will explain."<p>

"Okay, so, the European Soul Society is going to invade and you want our help?" asked Kari, still trying to take in all of the information Urahara had given her.  
>"Yes" Urahara replied "However, this is going to be 'off the grid', the shinigami won't know of your involvement until later."<br>"Are you sure that it's alright to let them get that far into their invasion plan?" Josip asked.  
>"Yes, it is necessary" replied Urahara.<br>"Hm, I see" added Matt, "You want them to believe that they've caught us off-guard, so that it is easier for us to work 'from the shadows'."  
>Urahara smiled and raised his index finger "Exactly!"<br>Kari smirked and chuckled, "So basically, I get to go in and fight without holding back!"  
>"Well, some tact will be needed, but yeah. I promise that you will be able to"<br>Kari lit up at that and wrapped her arm around Josip's shoulder "Didja hear that Joe-Sup, we get to take on some guys worth our time!"  
>Josip looked at her blankly "Yeah. Hooray."<br>"Oh come on! Quit being such a stick in the mud!"  
>Whilst Kari and Josip were busy arguing with each other Matt ironed out some details with Urahara.<br>"If I understood you correctly, for the initial phase, we'll be working with some other people."  
>Urahara tipped his hat so that it covered his eyes "Yes, you'll all be working with some... associates of mine."<br>"Are they as shady looking as you?" asked Matt in jest.  
>"Probably not" Urahara chuckled. The guest in the house stood up and banged his walking stick on the ground. "Now, are you three going to assist me?"<br>Kari raised her hand excitedly "Yep!"  
>Matt shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, "Why not, it will be a good way to pass the time."<br>Josip smirked and scratched his head, "Welp, it is better than sitting on our arses doing nothing."  
>Urahara, clearly pleased with the unanimous agreement, led the three out of the house, and Matt shut the door behind everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah, that was chapter 4! By the way, Josip's name is pronounced, 'Yo-sip Seferovich'. Just thought I'd clear it up, because it may trip some people up haha! Anyway, until next time guys! <p>


	5. Issues Of Trust

A/N: New chapter here! This one is a bit shorter than the rest, but if I included the contents of next chapter it wouldn't really work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Issues of Trust<strong>

"What do you think Ichigo?"  
>"I don't know Rukia, this whole thing makes me uneasy. Let's just wait and see."<br>"Sometimes I hear you talk and think about how much you've matured."  
>Ichigo and Rukia continued to walk side by side, talking about how Ichigo's fifteen year old self would've handled this situation.<br>"You probably would've demanded to taken to that European Soul Society so that you could fight them by yourself." said a sarcastic voice behind them. It was Shinji who had caught up to them after the meeting.  
>"Where is Haruka?" queried Momo who stood beside Shinji obediently.<br>"I told her to go back to the barracks ahead of me" Ichigo replied.  
>"Ohhhh? Wanted some time alone with Rukia?" asked Shinji cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Ichigo and Rukia both turned red, denying it instantly.<br>"What's so bad about being alone with me?!" questioned Rukia, flustered.  
>"N-Nothing!" yelled Ichigo, his face red like a tomato.<br>"What are you all getting excited about?" said a familiar voice which belonged to Renji.  
>"So, what do you think about the Assassins? Do you think they'll help us out?" Renji posited to the group, who looked at the ground, searching for what they wanted to say.<br>"I don't know." said Rukia. "From what I understand, they are opposed to the European Soul Society, but I don't quite trust that they'll help us out."  
>"You're right not to trust them." said Claire who was eavesdropping on their conversation.<br>"The Assassins have no qualms with switching sides or stabbing allies in the back if it will be beneficial to them. I have studied the Assassins for years, and that is the one absolute about their culture and their motives."  
>"So basically we have to watch our backs?" asked Shinji, whose smile had faded, and who wore a serious look.<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, what are their goals?" queried Rukia. Claire sighed and scratched her head.<br>"Is there somewhere we can sit down?"  
>Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Shinji and Momo looked at each other and nodded in tandem. They took Claire to Squad 8's barracks and sat in Ichigo's office.<p>

"You really need to clean this place." said Rukia dryly.  
>"You also have a stack of paperwork." said Shinji in the same tone.<br>"Get off my back!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed. "Why are we in my barracks anyway?"  
>"Because it was the closest." said Renji bluntly. Ichigo continued to look annoyed as his Lieutenant brought some tea. She placed cups all around the table, enough for each person. Claire stared at her cup quizzically.<br>"S-Something wrong?" asked Haruka meekly.  
>"What kind of tea is this?" Claire replied.<br>"Green Tea..."  
>"Oh? I thought all tea had milk in it..."<br>Claire picked up her cup cautiously and held it to her lips. She took a quick sip and smiled widely.  
>"It's delicious, thank you"<br>Haruka smiled and bowed before sitting down.  
>"As a culture, the Assassin's differ from the Military in that the Assassins favour personal freedom over totalitarianism. The Military is interested in control, they believe that when given too much freedom, mankind cannot function as a proper society. They are regimented, and exist in large numbers."<br>Rukia stared into her tea and responded.  
>"So, the Military fight for stability at the expense of personal freedom, whilst the Assassins fight for freedom at the possible expense of stability?"<br>"Yes. Their priorities may have changed somewhat, but their underlying principles remain as they were when they first appeared in the 13th Century."  
>"What were their original priorities?" asked Momo.<br>"Originally the Assassins only existed to purify Hollows and send them to Heaven in defiance of the Reapers. Their original name was the 'Guidage-Creux' which means 'Hollow Guide'. However, now their priority is to sabotage the Military, and they just recently fought on the opposing side in the Civil War."  
>"How many Assassins are there?" asked Ichigo.<br>"Not many. In Europe anyway. Because of immigration in the World of the Living there are Assassins all over the world, in every region of Heaven, so I cannot tell you their exact numbers."  
>"There is something that has been bothering me..." Shinji said, resting his chin on his palm. "In Suì-Fēng's report she said that one of the Assassins used a 'release command'. Which is generally limited to Zanpakutō."<br>Claire looked around at the Shinigami who were looking at her with intrigue, not knowing what to make of Shinji's comment.  
>"Release command?"<br>The Shinigami looked at each other, just as confused. Rukia stood up and unsheathed her sword.  
>"Suì-Fēng is basically saying that that the Assassin did something like this..."<br>"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"  
>Claire looked on in awe as Rukia's sword became a beautiful pure white. A ribbon flowed from the end of the hilt, dancing in the air. Ichigo pointed at Rukia, frustrated.<br>"Hey! Don't! You'll freeze my room or so-"  
>"Oh! Yes, Assassins have that! It's called a Liberation!" Claire said excitedly, interrupting Ichigo. "Although, I am afraid that I don't know why you share that with them. I do have an Amepoignard here though."<br>Haruka raised her hand and spoke up shyly.  
>"What's an Amepoignard?"<br>Claire smirked and slid two daggers across the table. They looked like small unreleased Zanpakutō with a simple circle guard and gray hilt.  
>"Those are an Assassin's weapon of choice. They are the weak ones that every Assassin is given. Blank Slates if you will, I believe the Assassins call them 'grève faible' I can't remember what it means though."<br>"Is it okay if I touch them?" asked Renji, to which Claire nodded. He picked one of the daggers up and observed it from as many angles as he could. He put it back down cautiously and scratched his head.  
>"What is it?" asked Ichigo. Renji continued to look at the daggers, puzzled.<br>"It feels just like an Asauchi..." The Shinigami in the room collectively widened their eyes and turned to Claire.  
>"How are 'grève faible' made?" Ichigo said, in a demanding tone.<br>"I-I don't know. The way they are made is a closely guarded secret, nobody knows except for the 'arme faussaire'. All I know is that low-ranked Assassins are given these and they gradually imprint their essence onto the daggers. Once they change shape the Assassin can access their Liberation. Which is similar to that Release Rukia showed me."  
>"I see." said Shinji. "'Imprinting their essence', that is how a Shinigami develops their Zanpakutō. I wonder why they're so similar..."<br>"Hm, I don't know, but there is some good news to come out of this..." Claire replied  
>"What?" asked Ichigo. Claire quickly stood up and put her hands on her hips.<br>"I have something new to research!" She proclaimed. Everyone in the room stared at her as if she was deranged and the door slid open without warning.  
>"What a filthy room!" exclaimed the Shinigami who had just barged in.<br>"Mayuri!" Ichigo called out. Captain Kurotsuchi looked straight at him with a dirty look.  
>"When did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"<br>"Come on! We're both captains, stop being so stiff. Why are you here anyway?"  
>Captain Kurotsuchi pointed at Claire who was still standing, looking somewhat triumphant.<br>"You! Even though I really don't like working with others, I guess you'll have some interesting data."  
>Claire scratched her head and sighed. She looked at the Shinigami sitting around the little table and back at Kurotsuchi.<br>"Can we stop and get some alcohol? I don't even care if it some weird Japanese stuff. I think I'll need it to work with you."  
>Kurotsuchi scowled and nodded reluctantly. Claire went to follow him out the door, but Renji stopped her and pointed at the daggers that she left on the table.<br>"Hey, what about these?"  
>"Oh, hang on to them. You might be able to figure something out."<br>and with that little exchange, Claire was out the door.

The next day arrived in the Seireitei and two people, a young woman and a young man walked towards the barracks of the eighth squad. They arrived at the gate and were greeted by two low ranking Shinigami.  
>"Miss Inoue! Mister Sado! Welcome!" one of them exclaimed before waving them both in. They gave their thanks and entered.<br>"This place really hasn't changed much since the last time we were here. Or the time before that... Or the time before..." As Orihime trailed off Chad looked around for Ichigo without any luck.  
>"Oh, it is you two" said a meek little voice in the distance. Chad tapped the shoulder of Orihime, who was still mumbling to herself.<br>"What is it?" she innocently asked. Chad pointed to where the voice was coming from. It was Haruka.  
>"Haruka! Do you know where Ichigo is?" Orihime asked in a loud voice.<br>"I have no idea, I have been looking for him all morning."  
>All three of them looked at each other quizzically and thought to themselves. However, their trains of thought were broken by the Shinigami with orange hair leaping from building to building.<br>"Captain! You've gotta do your paperwork! The Captain-Commander will yell at you again if you don't!" Haruka yelled desperately.  
>"Ichigo!" Shouted Orihime, waving excitedly. Ichigo turned his head to look at the owner of the all too familiar voice.<br>"Ino-". Splat. Ichigo crashed into a nearby building before he could finish. Orihime, Chad and Haruka raced towards where Ichigo had fallen. They found the 8th Squad Captain tangled in the bushes, hugging the building he had collided with.  
>"I-Ichigo?" Orihime squeaked. Ichigo groaned and groggily stood up, brushing leaves and branches off of his clothes.<br>"Orihime? Chad? It's good to see you guys again."

"So, there were two reapers in Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked.  
>"Yes" Chad replied, confirming it.<br>"Well then, I have some news for you." Ichigo added

"I see... And we don't know when they'll strike?" Chad asked, looking down at the wooden floor of the Squad 8 barracks.  
>"Nope." Replied Ichigo who was looking at the floor as well. The only person who wasn't was Orihime, who frantically looked at the three others in the room.<br>"W-Well, the best thing we can do is stay prepared right?" Orihime said nervously, trying to cheer up Ichigo, Chad and Haruka. Ichigo looked up at her and smiled.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Do you think we can trust these people. That woman and the assassins?" Chad posed to Ichigo.  
>"Claire told us to be careful. I guess that's all we can do for now. We're keeping a close eye on her anyway, so I can't see her doing anything funny."<br>"That's surprisingly level headed for you Ichigo." said Chad with a smile.  
>"Hey, now you sound just like Rukia." Ichigo replied, completely deadpan.<br>"What do you think those two were doing in Karakura Town in the first place?" Orihime chimed in.  
>Ichigo and Chad looked at eachother, "I'm not sure." Ichigo replied.<br>"Well, Karakura Town has always attracted that kind of attention. It wouldn't surprise me if they were doing some scouting."  
>"I guess that makes sense" Orihime replied with a smile.<p>

"Are you finally done?" Claire queried. The question was aimed at the 12th Squad Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi who looked over her body which lay on a table. About a metre or so above her was a strange looking device with odd instruments protruding out of it. The 12th Squad barracks were completely different to the other barracks. The environment here was noticeably more sterile, just like a hospital. It even smelled like one.  
>"Yeah, I guess." he scowled. He pushed a few buttons on a nearby keyboard and the strange device hovering over Claire slowly receded into the roof. She got up and put on her long brown Jacket that had been tossed aside.<br>"Your sword will be ready for you once I complete some more tes-" Claire grabbed Mayuri's throat and pinned him to a nearby wall with considerable force. Despite her powers being sealed she was ridiculously strong.  
>"Did I say that you could touch my sword?" A somewhat demented smile formed on Mayuri's face and he grabbed Claire's wrist. Her grip was tight, it was if an iron clamp had been placed on the 12th squad Captain's throat.<br>"I didn't take your sword." Mayuri croaked. Claire widened her eyes and softened her grip. She then let Mayuri go. He coughed and spluttered for a short while but was okay once the coughing subsided.  
>"It was a test. Your reaction was what I would have expected of a Shinigami who had their Zanpakutō stolen."<br>"Are you implying that a Shinigami's Zanpakutō is similar to my Broadsword?"  
>"Perhaps, but it is impossible to say for sure of course"<br>Claire scowled and reached into her backpack. She pulled out some sheets of paper. She handed them to Mayuri who sighed upon close inspection.  
>"Ugh, I can't read this. What language is this?"<br>Claire smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Finnish. I take it your fancy drugs don't work for writing as well."<br>Mayuri's eyes widened, as if he'd come to a sudden realisation. He scrambled through his file-cabinet and pulled out an unassuming beige folder with some papers inside. He grabbed the nearest pen and began to quickly scribble something down.  
>"Drug - Codename B6-25-KLO-5G – Create modification for the written transmission of language."<br>Claire sat down in a nearby chair and snickered.  
>"Always working to make your medicines and drugs better I see."<br>Mayuri smiled from ear to ear.  
>"Of course! However, for now I'll have to translate using the computer." He grabbed the piece of paper Claire had given him and fed it into a small slit on the enormous machine. A bunch of lights began to flash and the original version of Claire's letter in Finnish showed up in white letters on the black background. Just below it a version in Japanese began to form for Mayuri's viewing pleasure. His disturbing smile appeared once more and he began to laugh.<br>"My oh my! How fascinating!"  
>"This is all of my research on the Amepoignard, the Assassin's weapon of choice."<br>Mayuri's smile faded when he come to a certain sentence. He shot up out of his chair with ridiculous speed and brought his face incredibly close to the screen. So close that his nose was pressing up against the glass.  
>"Th-This is! This is just like my research on the inner workings of a Zanpakutō!"<p>

"Captain-Commander!" said a messenger who had suddenly appeared in the squad 1 barracks. Shunsui looked over his shoulder at his guest with a mildly surprised look.  
>"Oh? What is it?"<br>"You have a visitor"  
>Shunsui smiled and nodded "Let them in"<br>The messenger, who found it strange that Shunsui didn't even ask who it was, acknowledged Shunsui's answer and vanished. Soon after, the large door to Shunsui's office opened, and in walked Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui sighed when he saw who it was. "You don't have to get permission to come here y'know"  
>Jūshirō chuckled "I am quite aware, but security has tightened a bit, and they wouldn't let me in without asking you first"<br>Shunsui sat down in his chair and reached under his desk. He pulled out a jug of sake and offered some to his friend. Jūshirō politely turned it down and sat in the chair opposite Shunsui. He rested his elbows, interlocking his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.  
>"Kisuke just contacted me"<br>Shunsui's light-hearted look, become a serious one, and he slipped the jug below the desk. "Oh? What did he say?"  
>"He said that he has made contact"<br>Shunsui smirked "Good, so everything is happening according to plan?"  
>"Not exactly" Jūshirō replied with a troubled look. Shunsui leaned back in his chair and exhaled heavily. "Claire?"<br>"Yeah. Kisuke wasn't expecting her to show up, but nevertheless, he said that the plan should still work"  
>Shunsui laughed nervously "Then what's the problem?"<br>"Well, wouldn't this make the plan better? So that we're at least a little prepared."  
>Shunsui rested his chin in his palm "Remember though, this plan depends on us being 'under-prepared'"<br>"Are you still sure that this is a good idea? The damages it will cause are immense."  
>Shunsui looked up at his ceiling and thought for a second "Unfortunately, I doubt that we'd be able to fight a full scale war with these guys. Kisuke's plan may be deceptive, and it may mean we'll have to rebuild a bit, but it is the only way that we'll win."<br>Jūshirō looked out the massive window at the setting sun "I hope that you're right."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, pretty much a chapter of talking here, just consolidating some things really. Next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
